Charmy' Time
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: Charmy leaves the Chaotix Agency and fines a new happier life, while problems arise with other characters. Will they get Charmy back?


Charmy's Time

Chapter 1: Run-away

"Just leave now!" an angry Vector's Voice had said. "You do nothing but fool around!"

"He's right, Charmy," Espio had said. "Leave, you fool."

Charmy's eyes had watered. The Chaotix Staff had been Charmy's home and his work for as long as he could remember…and he was being thrown out.

He had flown out the door, swooped around…

And now, a few hours later, he was in Grand Metropolis staring at the ground, sadly. But then he looked up and found something to his surprise: Open air. This was all he needed. He happily darted up into the air, zoomed by a flying car, and sped off into the sky, along an aloft blue path.

The best part is, Team Chaotix wouldn't miss him at all.

**Team Chaotix Office**

"I really miss Charmy," said Vector. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"He probably just got his head caught in a sewer pipe in the south part of Station Square again," said Espio calmly, holding a magazine.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…He'll come back soon."

**Back at Grand Metropolis**

"I'm never coming back again!" exclaimed Charmy. He looked into the sky, and noticed last time it had been taken over by Eggman, who he had stung nearly to death, and this time, it was fine. If Eggman came again…he would be ready. Heck, even he could be the hero of this town, and be famous!

Randomly a plant sprouted out from the road and a flying car ran into it. Uh…flew into it.

Charmy zoomed around the corner, and went to Grand Metropolis Garden. He saw food, edible plants, more bees like him, who could be potential friends!

Sure, Charmy loved the open skies and stuff, but just the thought of everyone bowing down to you as you being the hero…it was great! _I hate to say it, _Charmy thought, _but I can't wait for Eggman to attack!_

Charmy then darted off to the sky again, and sped past the sun, glaring ahead of him, feeling the cool breeze in his face, and he did a few of his famous "hyper-flips" in glee.

"I want a pollinate a flower," said Charmy, looking at the other bees in envy. "Oh well, too bad I can't."

But Charmy didn't care about this. He just cared about being in the open strong winds, racing against flying cars, and being a new citizen to his own city…with no rules.

With the breezes, he felt almost like Sonic, just whipping around through the wind…

He was oblivious to everything but the happy nature of life, when he saw a green glow below him.

Chapter 2: Emerald Shard

_How could I have let that happen? _Knuckles thought. He kept remembering the event that took place over and over and over again…

**Flashback**

_Knuckles was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, blinking a few times, when he heard an engine above. He turned and looked up, and saw Dr. Eggman in his Egg Machine. Before Knuckles could do anything about it, Eggman used a claw, but it was too small to grab the Master Emerald, so it only knocked a small piece off._

_"Muhahahah!" Eggman laughed. But before he could do anything about it, the emerald shard was knocked off the island and Eggman groaned, then left._

**End Flashback**

_I can't let him get away with that, _Knuckles thought. He ran through Angel Island's Jungle and to a small cottage. He pounded his fist onto the door twice.

A slightly peach colored echidna came out of the cottage and spoke. "Yes?" she said kindly.

"Could you watch over the Master Emerald for me while I'm gone?" asked Knuckles. "A little piece flew off the island and I'm off to go find it."

When Tikal gave her consent, (The peach colored echidna) Knuckles sprinted to the edge of the island and jumped off.

"I have complete faith in you, Knuckles!" Tikal called after. _He's dead, _she thought.

**Grand Metropolis**

Charmy dove down after the green glowing treasure at high speed, and nearly knocked his head against the dark blue cement. He quickly buzzed around and picked up the emerald shard and glared at it, but when he recognized a familiar voice, he immediately put the emerald shard in the pocket he doesn't even have.

"Oh hey, Sonic." said Charmy, glancing at the blue hedgehog emerging.

"What's been up, man?"

"Oh, not much."

"Well…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…uh…I ran away."

"You WHAT?" Sonic yelled.

But Charmy, for once, thought about what he had said and quickly changed it.

"Just kidding!" lied Charmy. "I'm on vacation from work."

Sonic raised one eyebrow. "I see…" he said. When suddenly the sky darkened and Eggman flew by in his Egg Machine.

"What the--?"

"Why does that always happen whenever evil comes? Can't the sky stay the same color for ONCE?" Charmy argued with nature.

But, when a giant robot landed in the town section of Grand Metropolis, Sonic saw it from a distance. "You stay here!" said Sonic.

"Wait--no…I want to be the hero!"

Sonic just grinned and sped off.

Chapter 3: Jealousy and begging

Charmy tried to catch up with Sonic, but he was too fast. The robot and sonic fought and fought, as Charmy just watched, sadly. "Not fair!" he whined to himself. "I wanna fight too! I wanna fight, fight, fight, fight, FIGHT!"

Charmy was pouting when he heard someone from behind him, and looked around, to unexpectedly see Vector and Espio.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said.

"Well…we knew you wanted to come back, and I guess we missed you too…" said Vector.

Charmy laughed. "Are you crazy? I don't wanna come back with you guys! I love it here! I'm freeeeeeeee!" Charmy exclaimed as he flew in a loop.

"Charmy…please…" said Espio.

"Charmy crossed his arms. "Nope!"

"We're a team, remember? We…care about each other…"

"Let me tell you a story, Charmy." said Vector.

Midway through the story, Espio interrupted. "Uh…why are you reading him Mary had a little lamb?"

"Oh--sorry," said Vector. He tossed the book aside and read Charmy the actual story.

"You see, when you were a little bee, crying on the side of the road, you were a frightened one. I felt a little sorry for you, so I went to go towards you, but you flew away and did something weird. You opened a flower, and warped inside it. We thought it was amazing, so we followed you through the flower, and knew you would suit the team. When Espio managed to get a hold of you, you kept shaking back trying to fight him, but after a few minutes, you stopped and we--"

Espio interrupted again. "I thought it was like six days, then he stopped?"

"Shut up. Anyways, we told you about Chaotix and you gladly joined in on our missions, and sure, we got in fight sometimes, but we were always there for each other in the end."

Charmy's eyes were watering. "Th-that story really speaks to me!" Then tears were streaming down his face.

"What's it say?" asked Vector.

"It says: now I'm definitely gonna stay here in Grand Metropolis!" Charmy replied angrily.

"But--"

"SEE YA!"

"WHAT?"

"Vector…don't argue. Come on…let's go." And with that, the taken aback Vector and Espio left Charmy to the city, and walked towards home.

Charmy was silent for a moment, but the silence was broken when a parade was going on near the main city of Grand Metropolis. Charmy looked to see what was going on, and saw many robot parts, and got angry and filled with jealousy. Sonic was making a speech, but Charmy wanted to be the hero! Something new! Not that freakin' stupid HEDGEHOG who saved the town every day.

_I'm going to get revenge on Sonic, _thought Charmy. _I'm not going to hurt him, but I'm going to prove myself as hero. When I do…Sonic will feel what I'm feeling. _Charmy smirked and flew in a loop. _Finally! My chance to prove myself as not worthless!_

And so Charmy flew over to the garden of Grand Metropolis, and fell asleep.

Chapter Four: Shadow's Mission

Vector sat outside the door of his house, looking glum, when Espio came out. "Did you find anything?" said Vector.

"I saw something on the internet about being able to take someone back but…we would need the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"How are we going to do that?" said Vector.

Vector dialed a number, and waited for the response.

"Hello?" said Shadow's voice on the other end.

"Shadow…we need your help."

"Vector? Why do you need my help?"

"We need you to find the seven Chaos Emeralds for us."

Shadow sighed, annoyed. "I've got one already…Why do you need them?"

"Espio found something on the internet that said if you got the Chaos Emeralds, you could drag someone back. Charmy ran away, and it's all our fault, and we need him back. The Chaotix Agency isn't the same without him."

It took a while, but Shadow finally understood. "If I do…what's in it for me?"

"Fifty bucks sound good?"

"Fair enough. I'll start looking now." And with that, Shadow hung up.

"Well?" said Espio, impatiently, after a few seconds' silence.

"Shadow's going to get him back for us."

Espio nodded. "Ok then."

Shadow skated with his air shoes through the Ocean Palace, and knocked over a wall of the ruins. He found a platform, and skated through it, but then was being chased by a giant wheel. He sped forward at top speed, and eventually, the wheel just fell into the ocean. But it wasn't over. A giant robot stood in front of him and began firing at him, but he jumped and began launching himself at the robot repetitively and eventually with extreme ease blasted it into lots of robot parts.

He went and collected the Chaos Emerald that was powering the robot, and put it away in his nonexistent pockets. "Two down, five to go."

**Grand Metropolis**

Sonic was speeding down the road, when he stopped, as Charmy was right in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You know! I wanted to be the hero for once!"

"But you couldn't have stopped it! It was too stro--"

"No! Listen to me! I've fought worse! And I'm not trying to save the world, and be the hero! I just wanted to be honored throughout the city once! You're a fame-hogging show-off, hedgehog!"

"Charmy, I--" But Charmy had flown off into the air, looking for more danger.

It was early in the morning, and Charmy decided to fly into Grand Metropolis' Best Waffles for some food.

About fifteen minutes later, he was having some trouble cutting his waffles, but eventually got it all cut up. He ate very fast, but suffered another problem afterwards: He was very sticky.

When he had gotten cleaned up, he flew outside and felt the gentle rush of the air again, the air he had grown so fond too. But he couldn't help but miss Espio and Vector a little bit.

Chapter 5: Look out! New Hero in Town!

Charmy had felt sore, so he had took a nap, but shortly after, woke up to see the silhouette of an echidna, who emerged, and Charmy saw that it was Knuckles.

_Probably another person to take me back home, _thought Charmy, but he shook the thought from his mind. _No wait! This is home! This is home!_

"Go away!" yelled Charmy. "You're not taking me back there!"

But Knuckles looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, you better give me that Emerald you have! I know you have it, it's on my radar!"

Charmy took out his green shard, and stuck out his tongue. "No way, Knuckles! I'm keeping this shard!" He happily zoomed off with Knuckles on his tail.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT SHARD YOU RUTHLESS LITTLE INSECT!"

But Charmy stuck his tongue out again and zoomed a corner, but still had Knuckles in pursuit.

Charmy and Knuckles then came into the main part of the city where Sonic and the robot had fought, and surprisingly there were people on the bleachers watching and yelling stuff like, "GET THAT ECHIDNA! HE RAIDED MY HOUSE IN SEARCH OF A GREEN THING!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled knuckles. "GET ON THE GROUND, CHARMY!"

Charmy wasn't about to leave the fight, but then shouted, "I want my mommy!"

Knuckles ran up to him and threw a punch, but Charmy dodged this and kicked Knuckled out of the way, who groaned in pain, dashing back over to Charmy.

Charmy grinned and did a loop, but then Knuckles punched him and Charmy went soaring and hit the wall. Knuckles had a look of glee on his face, but Charmy was getting angry. He kicked and punched Knuckles into Knuckles' side of the wall, who retaliated with a strong fist. Charmy was able to dodge this again.

_How am I losing to a six-year-old? _Knuckles thought. He threw a punch after Charmy, having barely any energy left, but once again, the attack was dodged. Charmy then zoomed after and stung Knuckles multiple times, until Knuckles just blacked out.

The whole crowd was cheering, and shoving microphones into Charmy's face.

"So, Charmy, how does it feel to be the new hero in town?"

"Well…" said Charmy. "I don't think I should accept all the fame. This boring gem is…well…uh…boring!" So he tossed it back at the now conscious Knuckles, who muttered things under his breath, then walked off.

"Let's throw a party!" said someone on the bleachers, and so they did, where Charmy had loads and loads of cake, and yet never threw up. Everyone was whistling, crowding, and asking Charmy constant questions. Charmy just did a flip in the air, stupidly. The crowd was still going wild, and Charmy was to be remembered in Grand Metropolis for a long, long, time.

**Angel Island**

Knuckles approached the Master Emerald, told Tikal to go back home, and put the missing piece back in it's place. He went in front of the Emerald, and immediately fainted from the pain. He knew he would be better soon, though.

**Bingo Highway**

A shut down robot lied sprawled out near the end of Bingo Highway, and Shadow came out of the robot, carrying a Chaos Emerald. _Three down…four to go… _Shadow thought.

Chapter 6: The Three Emeralds

When Shadow approached Eggman's Base, after the Bullet Station, he was exhausted, but if he did it, he would get paid. Then, he saw a giant Bird type Balloon thing, which had just landed on the ground. Next, he saw Eggman in it. "How do you like my Egg Albatross?" said Eggman.

"Eggman…" Shadow said angrily.

"Yes, I do believe so. It's time for you to die! Uh…by the way. Just for the record. I guess I just thought I should let you know, that it was time for you to die."

Shadow took off and skated after Eggman, who flew backwards as Eggman's front was to Shadow. The machine shot at Shadow, who dodged this, and performed a successful homing attack at the bird. Next, he did it repetitive times, and Eggman cursed.

"Is that the best that you got?" asked Shadow with a smirk.

"Not even close!" yelled Eggman. But when Shadow continued to use homing attack on the bird, the whole bottom end fell off and exploded, revealing a Chaos Emerald. Shadow didn't hesitate; he took his chance, as Eggman randomly was singing _If I could fly_, he snatched the Chaos Emerald, when Eggman fired at him again from the top. The shots turned into explosive missiles, and Shadow became more aware of the danger, and attacked cautiously.

He used the Homing Attack again, but he saw more explosive missiles so he had to plummet. He kept trying this, but the missiles were too much of a challenge. He decided to try something else. He skated under the Egg albatross, and span at excess speed, and the Black Tornado appeared, and whirled against the Egg albatross, causing it to shake violently off balance.

This was Shadow's chance. He use the Homing attack repetitively, and destroyed the ship, but Eggman flew out of it with the machine Shadow had fought near Ocean Palace, leaving the bottom half exploding behind, but Shadow didn't miss the chance to grab the Chaos Emerald of the bottom half, and then sped after Eggman again. The bird machine fired and fired at Shadow, but this was easy. He kept using Homing Attack until the whole thing exploded, as Eggman ran off, screaming.

Shadow didn't care about Eggman, he just took the sixth Chaos Emerald, and skated off.

Shadow caught his breath and lied in bed for a while, then before he knew it, fell asleep. In his dream, the answer of where the seventh Chaos Emerald was came to him. Chaos Zero had it.

So when he woke up, he warped himself to Angel Island, and saw Knuckles knocked out next to the Master Emerald.

_I've got good luck, _thought Shadow. _Stupid Echidna. 'Oh let's fall asleep, so everyone can take what I'm guarding!' _Shadow laughed and then skated forward. He made sure not to wake Knuckles, and he propelled himself at the Master Emerald and broke it into many shards. There, stood Chaos Zero.

"I'm going to beat Chaos Zero to a bloody pulp, and then collect the last Chaos Emerald." Shadow told himself.

"You wish to fight me?" asked Chaos.

"I didn't know you could talk."

Chaos shrugged, but then continued. "It would take seven hundred fifty two hits to take me down and--"

But Shadow had already used Homing Attack once and Chaos became a little puddle. Shadow took the last Chaos Emerald, and headed for Grand Metropolis.

Chapter 7: Reunited

Charmy was zooming along the city's path, trying to get away from his fan club, and still eating cake from the night before. He lipped his lips and found a place where nobody was, but when he turned around, he found he was wrong.

"Oh great," Charmy said. "Not another fan!" But he was surprised to see that it was Shadow, not another fan at all. "Oh hey Shadow!" He did a loop in the air again.

"Shut up," said Shadow. He used the seven Chaos Emerald's power, and a beam shot out and stunned Charmy, although his mouth could still move.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go!" yelled Charmy.

"That's not necessary." smirked Shadow.

"Yes it is!" responded Charmy, stupidly. Suddenly, Charmy vanished and appeared in the old Chaotix Building.

"CHARMY!" Vector yelled. He was about to get him in a bear hug but then--

"Back off!" yelled Charmy. "You're behind this aren't you? Making me go back home!"

Espio and Vector sighed and nodded.

"Well I'm leaving again!" exclaimed Charmy.

"Fine," said Vector, as Charmy was heading out. "I guess you don't want all this money, and to be near your friends, and constant food, and missions, drinks, family, work, and an all you can eat buffet…"

Charmy stopped in his tracks and grinned. "BEAR HUG!" he shouted, and all of them (A little reluctantly on Espio's part) went in a giant backbreaking bear hug.

When Charmy started choking, they went to play video games for three player, even though they only had four controllers. It was still fun.

**Angel Island**

Knuckles woke up, exhausted, and looked forward at the sea. But Angel Island was a floating Island...it couldn't have fell unless...He turned around. The Master Emerald had broken. "I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!" Knuckles yelled loudly.


End file.
